Another Fayz
by bubblesyoyo62
Summary: Sam Brianna and Skyler get accepted into HOGWARTS for a strange reason... WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

You don't know what secrets could be told in the mystery of Harry Potter.

**Dear Students,**

**We shall be having 3 new students this year.**

**They are from the anomaly.**

**We are having:**

**Brianna Avon**

**Sam Temple**

**Skyler Fionces**

**From Dumbledore.**

_Harry:_

_As well as the new stuff we will be needed I received, Ron got the same and im at the burrow, the really weird letter about 3 new students. Ron said he got another letter saying he would guide them. I got it as well and I knew Hermione had gotten one to. MRs Weasly was reading the letter since she took it of Ron._

_"Well boys, I have no idea what the anomaly was but I hope you will be nice to them will you RON?" She said._

_"Yes." Ron answered half way through a piece of toast._

_"Mind your manners! Harry dear make sure he is nice to them? YOU DONT WANT ANOTHER HOWLER DO YOU RON?" MRS Weasly half yelled aiming the last bit at Ron._

_(1 week later)_

_Harry:_

_We went to Diagon Ally and I immediately saw 3 kids who were complaining like hell. "Touche." Ron muttered._

_I hear bits of them complaining like "But Mom!" "You stink Miss Temple." " Am I the only one who is fine with this?"_

_"Bet you 10 sickles that they are the new kids." I whisper to Ron._

_"Deal! Im nearly bankrupt anyway." Ron agrees._

_After going around them, we by luck bump into Hermione who is reading a book entitled "THE MAZE RUNNER" (A/N What? I NEED TO SEE THE MOVIE WHN ITS OUT!) "How's it going Hermione?" I ask._

_"Hi Harry! This book is amazing it-" Hermione starts._

_"Like every single book you've read pssh." Ron sniggers._

__"Ron! So have you got your stuff yet?" Hermione asks putting the book away.__

___"No. Would you like to join us?" Ron butts in holding his arm out.___

___"Yeah then. Harry would you like to come?" Hermione answers and asks.___

_"Ok then." I say hoping that im allowed to in their world._

_"Right! So lets go get our new books then." Hermione says waltzing into a bookshop._

_(30 minutes later) __We walk out of the final store and i see the group from before on the streets with a crowd around them. Ron rushs up and me and Hermione follow suit and see Fred and George with one of the girls and the only boy from before. The boy is saying "Stop it!"_

_The girl answers " What are you going to do against the breeze Sam?" __"Right then! I am on the way to winning those sickles." Ron tells me._

_I smile_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! Tommorws Halloween and im nearly back to school D;.**_

_**so enjoy! most of this is in Harrys pov.**_

_**Brianna (I said most of this and this starts when they figure they are going to hogwarts)**_

_Sam invited me and Skyler of to his house because his mom wanted to tell us all something. Well im coming! I raced over there. Skyler was already there surprisingly and Miss Temple let us in. She then reached out into the cuboard and pulled out a pot with some powder in it. She said "I've enrolled you in this school. All of you and so follow me." And she put that dust in the fireplace and muttered something and she poofed. We all walked in after her._

_We ended up on a crowded street with a lot of people rushing around._

_"So what school is it?" I ask._

_"Its this school for wizard's and witch's but don't worry you wont need wands and stuff like that. I asked if you could have separate class and a separate dorm for you guys." Miss Temple answers._

_"But Mom! Why didn't oh." Sam whined._

_"That nearly stinks. You stink Miss Temple." I say sarcasitly_

_"Im fine with it. Am I the only one who's fine with it?" Skyler asks._

_"We are!" Me and Sam comeback._

_"Well go and explore il get your stuff." Miss Temple says._

_"Hey Sam? Want to fight?" I say to Sam._

_"Bring it!" He answers and Skyler steps back._

_Skyler says " 3 2 1 GO" and on go she uses some pink lightning. That brings a few people to come and watch._

_(5 seconds later)  
><em>

_I've got Sam's body in my hand. "Stop it!" Sam yells._

_"You cant beat the Breeze Sam!" I say._

_Sam wrestles out of my grasp and shots at me._

_I step aside and the growing crowd is nearly hit._

_Then Skyler screams "STOP! 5-2 Brianna!" flashing the lightning._

_Which is good timeing since Miss Temple is coming back._

**_Harry_**

_When we got back we saw that the Daily Prophet was out on the table. It had this on the frount page:_

**_BATTLE IN DIAGON_**

_And below it was a picture of the fight that had happened just minutes ago._

_"Hey Harry look there famous! Well kinda." Ron smirks._

_"Il read it out," Mrs Weasly says "Our reporter has caught some new 'Students' 'fighting' in Diagon Ally. There was a girl and a boy involved in the battle and another girl who was on the side-lines. They brought a huge crowd to watch them as they went on. The girl was moving as quick as lightning and the boy produced a thin lie of green light which barely missed the crowd. We saw that then the girl on the side-lines produced a pink piece of lightning and the 'fight' aren't sure what happened after but the 'Parent' was not cross and these 'students' will be coming to Hogwarts on September 1th."_

_Mrs Weasly then said " Well that's it. Not sure why the 'parent' wasn't angry but go to bed. School is next week!"_

**_Skyler_**

_Sam and Brianna were lucky that Sam's mum wasn't that angry._

_"You guys!" She said shacking there shoulders. "I've got your stuff but no more fights like that! Hogwarts starts next week. Il let you go on the train but still no fighting unless there is a reason!"_


End file.
